Week 2
The events that can happen in week 2: Historian Scene * Small Library * 50 Intelligence 1st day Sunday Morning MC can choose to be a captain for the ship race or just be an observer. Mysterious Warning MC receives a warning letter. She can choose to ask Jasper to investigate it or not. 2nd Day Moonday Papercut Jiyel MC scene: There's no point in being indirect about it: you have been poisoned. Unless you can use your superior intellect and research skills to stop it you are doomed to die a slow death. It's not like you to simply do nothing or get overly emotional in the face of a problem, so you are determined to calmly, and logically, find a solution. Family Ties Revaire MC received a letter from home letting you know that once again her parents have managed to bring her family into financial ruin and now are bandying about her name and position as a delegate (and their consequent hopes for her future) in order to satisfy their debt-brokers. As if she had time to worry about anyone's problems but her own. Emmett * Emmett would visit MC 3rd Day Waterday MC sends out boat race invitations. Zarad * Zarad would visit MC Avalie's date * Dessert 4th Day Windday Group riding * The horse ride challenge takes place. Choose to comfort Ria for a bonus to a relationship with her and Sayra. Ana * Ana stops the MC after the horse ride if her relationship is high enough. This generally requires having completed her week 1 date. This encounter, like the ones with Zarad and Emmett, doesn't take up a time slot and doesn't award skill points. 5th Day Earthday Morning Crew Consultation Hise MC scene: * Following the mysterious letter you got last week, you decide to send a letter to the people who will know best if there's any chance it might be true: your mother's crew. You will have to wait until they respond before you decide what to do next. Penelope's date A Sister's Fears * Princess MC scene: You have gathered your courage and asked Prince Zarad about your sister. You didn't learn much, but enough to believe she is well and truly miserable. You have no idea what you are going to do. Should you follow her advice to follow your heart? Or follow the path you have been raised to walk since you were born? And is there anything you can do to help your sister? 6th Day Fireday Scene of the Crime * Wellin MC scene : As if it were bad enough that rumors and accusations about you were already starting to spread on the Isle, now you have witnessed an accident for yourself! Only you know for sure you had nothing to do with this one. So what is happening? And how can you make it stop before you get sent back home in disgrace? Cordelia's Date A Hint of Incense * Corval MC scene: You have decided to be proactive after your little threat from last week. You have dropped the right hints to the right people with the right reward. Now you will just have to wait and see if your efforts bear fruit. 7th Day Starday The Boat race takes place in the morning. In the evening there is one last free time slot. MC has some personality quizzes again. Before the last day of the week 'Not Secret Scenes' Your Room * If MC spent her free time in her room, Jasper would drop by to train her. MC would gain +10 Poise. Grand Library * Lyon sleeping in the library (+5 each to History and Politics). Gardens * Clarmont taking a stroll (+5 each to Eloquence and Leadership). Practice room * Jarrod could be found here. Gazebo * Gisette could be found here after the horse accident if MC had fostered some romance with her (+5 each to Grace and Charisma). Secret Scenes: Whisper in the Library * Yvette and Jasper A Forbidden Offer * This scene with Gisette and an anonymous servant can only be seen before Windday. Siblings on the Wind * Gisette and Jarrod Unwelcome Offers * Blain Category:Weeks